death_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
Information Name: '''Reimu Hakurei. '''Origin: '''Touhou Project. '''Classification: '''Human, Shrine Maiden, Youkai Hunter. '''Gender: '''Female. '''Age: '''Early 20's. Statistics '''Lifting Strength: Unknown. Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic, '''with '''FTL+ '''Reactions & Combat, augmented by Teleportation Spam and Spatial Movement. '''Striking Speed: FTL+. Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Level, '''likely '''Moon Level. Durability: '''At least '''Moon Level, '''likely '''Far Higher, augmented by Barriers. Fantasy Nature makes her completely impervious to all physical attacks and makes her extremely difficult to damage. Intelligence: '''Very high. Extremely gifted and perceptive combatant. Very knowledgeable about youkai, gods and other supernatural beings native in Gensoukyou. '''Range: '''At least several dozens of meters. '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Moon Level, '''likely '''Far Higher. '''Fantasy Seal is able to one-shot almost all youkai, although this likely only applies to her own verse. '''Stamina: '''Extremely high. Weaknesses Hasn't completely mastered the ability to summon gods due to laziness, and henceforth lack of training. Powers, Abilities & Skills Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina), Flight, Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Purification, Spiritual Awareness, Barrier Creation, God Summoning, Mind Manipulation Resistance, Illusion Dispel, Sealing, Curse Inducement, Various other effects through the usage of Amulets. Weapons & Equipment Oonusa (Purification Rod), Yin-Yang Orb, Amulets, Sealing Needles. Notable Attacks & Techniques Listed in the form of various Skill- and Spell Cards. Skill Cards '''Ascension Kick: '''A somersault kick attack. '''Binding Border: '''Creates two fields around the enemy. Restricts enemy movements to the left and right or up and down. Strong against moving targets but the fields disappear if Reimu does something else. '''Cautionary Border: '''Generates a long-lasting field by throwing amulets. Can block enemy projectiles. Stuns the enemy if they are hit. '''Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift: '''Teleports and fires rapid needles in a wide arc. '''Dimensional Rift: '''Instantly teleport and strike at the enemy. '''Hakurei Amulet: '''Fires multiple homing amulets. '''Instant Dimensional Rift: '''Creates a body double from amulets to evade attacks. If the double takes hits, it releases a barrage of amulets. Best used at close range. '''Spread Amulet: '''Removes the homing from the Hakurei Amulets to create a heavy barrage. Since it takes a lot of amulets, it doesn't seem too efficient. '''Youkai Buster: '''Fires multiple amulets straight ahead. Rapid-firing with no homing abilities. Good for offensive measures. Spell Cards '''Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle": '''A spell card in which movement is limited by charms. You're bound in place by charms and slowly strangled to death. '''Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier": '''A spell card with a mysterious power that turns space inside-out. '''Boundary "Duplex Danmaku Barrier": '''The large-scale version of Duplex Barrier. This time you're trapped in the inside part of the barrier. '''Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden": '''A desperation spell card Reimu pulls out from an unconscious state. Seldom seen. Her attack is omnidirectional danmaku with no blind spots: just randomly shooting. She's not looking, so that's bound to happen. '''Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-": '''Reimu herself only moves in a straight line, but somehow completely surrounds you. If you think she'll pass you from the front, she'll pop out from behind of you. '''Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal": '''One of the ultimate forms of the Fantasy attacks. Suppresses the enemy with a huge flood of homing shots. There's almost no blind spot, but its drawback is that it consumes a large amount of energy. '''Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb": '''A Yin-Yang orb made of immense spiritual energy. Not only is it useful as a direct attack, but the long-lasting aftereffect is powerful, too. '''Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle": A spell card in which mysterious powers take away the freedom of the body to move. It binds not only demons, but also humans. "Fantasy Nature": 'Reimu removes herself from reality, effectively making her completely intangible. Records 'Notable Victories: 'Shameful Losses:' 'Stalemated Matches:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' 'Respect Threads:' 'Debunk Threads:' 'Character Calculations Threads:' Category:Character Profile Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters